


Sunshine

by GoddessofDawn (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Aurora Torres-Swan lived up to her name. Like the dawn, she brought light into Charlie's dark world. However, can she keep on smiling and laughing when the true darkness of Forks is brought into light, especially when a grumpy wolf who prefers her half sister over her imprints on her.





	

The rain pelted down on the roof, echoing through the empty house. The weather reflected Charlie's emotions exactly, the downpour mimicking his silent tears. Taking another swig of his beer, one of the many that day, he let out an anguished sob, smashing the empty glass onto the floor.

She had left him. He thought she was happy, he certainly had been. He didn't notice her slowly drifting away from him. But it was too late. She had run off with his baby girl. And the manillla envelope she handed him taunted him, sitting on the phone table, exactly where she had left it.

Now he had nothing. The love of his life had left him alone. She demanded full custody of little Bella, and he found himself agreeing. If he didn't notice Renee was unhappy, how could he bring up a daughter. How would he know how to help her?

What kind of father would he be?

The phone rung, startling him with its never ending shrieking. Picking it up, he didn't answer, clearing his throat and wiping away the salty tears.

"Charlie you there?" It was the warm and friendly voice of his best friend Billy.

"Yeah. Did you want something?" He didn't want to sound weak on the phone, pulling on his usual gruff mask.

"Sarah and I are worried about you. You can't stay holed up in your house with beer and trash takeout. I'm sure Renee would still want you to live." He pleaded. Charlie let in a ragged breath, not wanting to hear her name.

"What would Bella have wanted?" That made the Police Chief slam down his phone, burying his head in his hands. As expected, the phone rang again, but this time, he picked up angrily.

"Look Billy, I don't-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Mr Charles Swan? Is this Charles Swan?" The voice was that of a female, short and clipped, formal.

"Yes. This is Police Chief Swan." God how long had it been since he had been professional. All the days he spent in his house grieving blurred into one another.

"Good. This is Child and Social Services, regarding your daughter." He was confused. What happened to his Bella? Was she alright?

"I think your mistaken, her mother, Renee Swan-uh-Rogers has full custody-" He was once again cut off by the impatient woman on the other end.

"No, this is about your other daughter, Miss Aurora Torres." He was confused. Other daughter? No, that couldn't be, could it?

"Exactly four years ago, you had an affair with a certain Miss Ophelia Torres, yes?" He could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Yes." He answered. He remembered the Mexican exchange student he had met in Seattle, at a party he went to when he was younger. He didn't know she had his child. She just disappeared the next day...

"Yes, well, Miss Torres told us to contact you upon her death. That day came sooner than expected and that is why I'm talking to you now. She left her daughter in your care." She said, a certain softness overtaking her voice, as if she had affection for the late Miss Torres.

"If you don't mind in me asking, how did she...?" He trailed off, leaving the question in the air. There was a pause before the lady answered.

"Cancer. Brain cancer." He paused a second, forgetting the ache in his chest, the swirling storm in his mind.

"Currently, you daughter, Aurora Torres, well Swan I guess, she is with a relative in Seattle. It seemed the late Miss Torres knew of her upcoming death and wanted to contact you. But it seems she didn't." The woman whispered the last bit, as if murmuring to herself.

"Anyway, her relative can't hold onto her for long, we need you to come down to our office. How soon can you do that?" She asked, her professional voice back.

"I'll be there tomorrow." He confirmed, a paper with the address and relevant names now clutched in his hand.

Sucking in a breath, he pushed away his depressing thoughts and tried to clean himself up. He had a daughter who depended on him. He had to do it for her. For Aurora Swan.


End file.
